


Wendy

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy's thoughts as the children leave Never land. Title may change. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, before I start let me say I am not good at romance fiction. This is my first and probably only Trinity Blood fanfic. All right so this set after episode 7 of Trinity Blood, I absolutely love this episode. I am glad to posting this on July 7 because after watching this episode when it debuted in October 2006 and I saw it again (episode 7) on July 7, 2007 and after that didn't watch it again until July 7, 2010 not even realizing that until I saw the episode number and realized the date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood it is the property of Sunao Yoshida.

As the large freighter sailed the channel between Albion and the continent the cargo of children played on the deck enjoying themselves and acting like children for the first time they were adopted by Professor Barrie. Alone on a bench sat two of the children, one was a blonde girl older than the rest while the other was a young boy who had his head in the girl's lap as she stroked his hair.

"Peter, we have left the island and all of those bad memories behind us." said the Wendy glad her nightmare had finally ended.

Wendy waited for an answer but when she got none she looked down and saw Peter was asleep. Wendy just smiled softly and continued.

"All of those things Barrie did to us, the experiments and all the children who died." as she chocked up at the mere thought of the hell all the children and herself especially had been through.

Wendy looked to over to the other children before looking away grimly

"And what he did to me." which was followed by the nightmarish memory of Barrie's cold hands running across her exposed body as he full filled his sick desire.

Wendy wrapped her arms around her as she fought to erase the painfully memories of her rape from her mind while knowing they would always be with her.

"Catch me if you can!" yelled one of the children gleefully and full of innocence as the rest joined the impromptu game of tag running inside and leaving Wendy and Peter alone.

"I envy them, after everything we've been through they can still act so childlike." as a warm smile came across her face.

"You have always been there for me Peter." said Wendy as she looked down and saw the stab wound she had made.

"That is how I treated you and you still defended me from that priest." she continued as her eyes began to water.

"After all the people I hurt especially your, using your love for me as tool against you still risked your own life to save me."

Tears begin streaking down her face as the guilt of her betrayal torn away at her.

"Even after I tired to kill you Peter, you still rather die then see me be killed." she finished as the pain she felt over how she had hurt Peter was too much for the girl.

Peter begins to rustle in Wendy's lap and well still asleep he mumbled four words to the blonde.

"I love you, Wendy."

The expression on Wendy's face changed from regret to joy as a smile engulfed her face and the knowledge Peter held no resentment felt like a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Peter, I love you too. I know you will protect me and I'll do the same, we will never be apart again." she said as tears of joy now streaked down her face.

Wendy then bent over and kissed Peter on the lips before taking the sleeping boy and placing him in her arms.

"Time to go to bed now Peter." she said with a smile and began to the hatch that led inside the ship before stopping to to take one final look back toward Never land and then up to the sky towards their new home in Albion.

"Second star on the right and straight on 'til morning." she said before Wendy and her love passed through the door into the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you go, I managed to sneak another Peter Pan reference in at the end to go along with the obvious and subtle references (The other girl show with Peter when he is first show and who later attacks Leon is named Carly and is a female version of Curly who was one of the Lost Boys). Did anybody else think this was inspired by the Lost Boys movie starring Corey Feldman and the late Corey Haim which is about vampires? Sorry I'm rambling. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I hope you check out my other works. Don't forget to review.


End file.
